E3M4: The Azure Fortress (Heretic)
E3M4: The Azure Fortress is the fourth level in The Dome of D'Sparil episode of Heretic. It contains an entrance to the secret level E3M9: The Aquifer. thumb|right|256px|Map of E3M4 Walkthrough (To be written) Secrets #Take the first teleporter you come to; it will take you back to the starting room. At this point, you will be able to walk into the pools to the west and east. The west pool has wings #From the above secret, the east pool has a tome. #North of the first teleporter is a room with a pool, with steps at the north end leading down into it. After you walk off the steps, a secret door will open to the north. Go back up the steps and get the health and Shadowsphere (#3). When you get the crossbow on the south side of the pool, a door opens on the south side of the structure to the south of the pool, revealing a bag of holding, a quiver, and ammo. #To the east of the pool room is a room with three dark cages with knights in them. Go through the southeast door, and go east and then north up the first set of steps. There is a secret door to the north between the torches. Inside it is some health and ammo. #West of the crushing ceiling is a hallway which narrows at two points. At the second narrowing is a secret door to the south, marked with a yellow symbol. Open it to reveal a room with ammo, a torch, and a tome. #Get the green key, and then go back to the yellow door. You can now go north down the steps. The bottom of the staircase is dark, but has a light area to the west with a Hellstaff. #From the above secret, just to the west of the Hellstaff is a secret door to an area with time bombs and ammo. #When you open the secret door, another secret area opens to the east of the dark area; this contains some health. #There is also a teleporter to an area with an enchanted shield. #There is also another teleporter to an area with an egg and a secret door which leads to the pool room. #Behind the green door is an area which overlooks a pool to the west with a number of Iron Liches. To the south of this pool is a hallway which leads east to a room with a low ceiling and a phoenix rod. In the north and south corners of this room are secret doors on the west wall, which lead to some monster pens with ammo. #See above secret #On the way back from the phoenix rod room, north of the octagonal room, you will see a passage which leads to a switch. Hit the switch; this switch opens the door to the exit. It also opens the way to the secret exit. To get to the secret exit, go back east to the room with the low ceiling. There will be a passage open to the east which leads to the secret exit, which takes you to E3M9. Screenshots image:Heretic-e3m4-pool.png|A dangerous pool Image:Heretic_3.4_1.png|A crushing ceiling. image:Heretic-e3m4-snail.png|A dark snail towards secrets image:Heretic-e3m4-secret.png|To the secret exit Azure Fortress (Heretic)